


Sometimes The Trouble Is Worth It

by RavenTao



Series: Valentine Drabbles 2014 [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Kai being tsundere, Kaichi - Freeform, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai isn't too fond of Valentines, but he is fond of Aichi. So of course, instead of being a jerk and ignoring the holiday he goes and gets the other flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes The Trouble Is Worth It

Valentines day.

Kai really didn’t see what was so special about it.

Yes, he was in a relationship.

Yes, he loved his boyfriend.

No, he wasn’t going to give in and buy crappy red balloons that said “I love you Valentine” or chocolates in the shape of hearts.

It wasn’t his style.

But there he was, in the flower shop looking at what kinds he thought that Aichi may or may not like.

Pink carnations?

Hyacinth?

The Passion flowers were quite stunning.

Then again the Hibiscus was looking rather fetching as well.

What about some Tuberose?

Kai sighed.

Why was this just so difficult?

What about just some simple daisies?

Innocence.

Purity.

Gentleness.

They were all Aichi, yet he had a strength to him as well.

Kai walked up to the different flowers, appreciating all the cards that spoke of what each flower meant.

Gladiolus; strength in character.

Perhaps just one or two.

Aichi would like these right?

He hoped so.

Finally with his bouquet of colorful daisies and a single white gladiolus, Kai made his way to Miyaji Academy.

School had been over for a good two hours now, but knowing Aichi, he was probably still in the club room since he hadn’t been at Card Capital as he had checked already.

Walking in he asked for directions to the cardfight club, thanking the wandering student as he continued on his way.

Once at the door he almost lost his nerve.

What would he say?

What should he say?

How should he act?

Should he just shove the flowers at Aichi?

Taking a deep breath, he mentally berated himself for being such a pansy and knocked on the door after hiding the flowers behind his back.

Just his luck, the loud fanboy.

“ … is Aichi still here?”

He asked carefully, the other boy simply nodded enthusiastically, adjusting his glasses as they moved from their desired position on his face.

“Yes, yes he is, would you like to come in and talk to him?”

Kai gave him a deadpan look.

No, he just felt like keeping tabs on him.

Of course he wanted to talk to him!

“Just call him over here instead, I’m busy.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. Sendou kun! Toshiki Kai is at the door for you!”

Kai rolled his eyes.

“Kai kun? What are you doing here?”

As he blushed he thrust the flowers from behind his back into Aichi’s unsuspecting arms.

“Happy Valentines day.”

He managed to get out before turning on his heel and starting to walk away.

.

.

.

Or, at least, he would if Aichi hadn’t grabbed his hand somewhere along the way.

“Kai …”

Kai felt it as Aichi latched himself to his back in a tight hug.

He managed to turn himself around in the small bluenette’s tight grasp and smiled as he saw the happy grin.

“Thank you!”

And Valentines day was officially worth the trouble as Aichi leaned up and kissed him.

Yeah.

Totally worth the trouble.

Kai smirked and kissed back. If this was what he got for some flowers, maybe next year he’d do one better and perhaps get lucky?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pink Carnations - Gratitude
> 
> Hyacinth - Sincerity
> 
> Passion flowers - Passion
> 
> Tuberose - Pleasure
> 
> Hibiscus - delicate beauty
> 
> Daisy - Innocence, Purity, Gentleness, Loyal love.
> 
> Gladiolus - strength in character


End file.
